¿Cómo es estar enamorado?
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Midorikawa tiene una duda ¿Sera capaz Hiroto de poder responderla? . Yaoi.


**Nombre: **¿Cómo es estar enamorado?

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Hiroto x Midorikawa

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 1/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**¿Cómo es estar enamorado?  
**_(Hiroto Kiyama x Midorikawa Ryuuji)_

…

¿Ustedes recuerdan aquellos días de instituto?, si, aquellos días en los que hacíamos cosas sin pensar mucho en el futuro, los juegos, las malas compañías, el descubrir cosas que jamás pensamos, las risas, el llanto, los amigos, las primeras experiencias, los regaños, las tareas, los días de pinta, los chicos guapos, los días de lluvia a lado de amigos, los exámenes, los profesores odiosos, el frio, el calor de aquellos días.

Para todo "joven" como solían llamarnos los profesores comienza aquella duda que nadie sabe responder, tan solo una palabra, amor, parece no muy complicado, a esa edad conoces a mucha gente y sientes atracción por otras más, yo había salido con varias personas y me gustaban varias pero no sentía aquellas mariposas que según los libros se deben sentir, una vez le pregunte a mi madre ¿Cómo saber si estaba enamorado? Ella me dijo que para un adolescente es más difícil encontrar el significado de aquella palabra, si, así que la respuesta de mi madre me dejo en las mismas, yo quería saber que era ese sentimiento del que todos hablan y como es que se daba pero como siempre pasa no tuve respuesta.

Mi segundo año en la escuela secundaria resulto más horrible de lo que pensé, los maestros estaban locos y todos estaban contra mi "Quiero ver tu tarea", "Entrégame el examen", "Necesito hablar con tu madre sobre tu rendimiento escolar", sabía bien que yo no era el mejor estudiante pero aquel año mis calificaciones descendieron como el River Plate a la segunda división de argentina, nadie se lo esperaba y a muchos les dolió mas a mis padres que me gritaron como histéricos por más de una hora con la misma idea "Estas castigado"

El estar castigado me hacía sentir tan molesto pero en fin ¿Qué podía hacer?, mi mejor amigo se ofreció a ayudarme para que volviera a mi ritmo en la escuela y no reprobara de milagro 4 asignaturas en las cuales realmente iba mal

―Midorikawa debes prestar atención―me dijo aquel chico pelirrojo

―lo sé pero no quiero―le dije mirando a la ventana―quiero salir a jugar futbol

―vamos a hacer algo, si tú terminas esto yo saldré contigo a jugar ¿Qué te parece?

―de acuerdo―respondí sonriendo

Hiroto había sido mi amigo desde que íbamos en la primaria, él y yo habíamos pasado muchas cosas así que quizá pudiera ayudarme con esa pequeña duda

―oye Hiroto―dije un poco temeroso― ¿Cómo es estar enamorado?

― ¿Cómo? ―pregunto extrañado― ¿Enamorado?

―si―respondí acomodándome derecho en la silla― ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?

― ¿Enamorado? ―me sonrió―sí, yo sé lo que es estar enamorado

―y ¿Cómo se siente? ―me apresure a preguntar

―es complicado, ¿Para qué quieres saber?

―nada mas―dije nervioso―yo…quiero saber cómo se siente, todos hablan, dicen que es muy lindo, que es lo mejor que te puede pasar y pues…tengo curiosidad

Él sonrió y volvió a mirar el libro de historia, el ENORME libro de historia que nos obligaban a cargar todos los días, yo hice lo mismo en mi cuaderno tratando de apresurarme con aquel cuestionario para poder salir a jugar.

―vale ya he terminado―le dije mostrándole el cuaderno

―muy bien―sonrió―creo que ya es todo por hoy, me voy a mi casa

―eso no es justo―respondí haciendo un puchero

― ¿Qué no es justo? ―dijo dándose la vuelta para verme

―tú me dijiste que si terminaba saldríamos a jugar futbol

―sí pero… ¿Qué no has visto afuera? Esta muy nublado y seguro que no tarda en llover

―no seas exagerado además tú lo dijiste―me cruce de brazos

―está bien salgamos―se resigno―pero si llueve y me mojo será tu culpa

Lo que me había dicho era cierto, afuera estaba muy nublado pero sin importar comenzamos a jugar ante los gritos de mi madre diciendo "Midorikawa ¿Quién te dio permiso de salir?", "No me ignores que soy tu madre" y cosas que ya no entendí por que la ignore mientras corría más y más lejos de ahí.

―creo que deberíamos regresar, tu madre está bastante enojada

―ella siempre es así de exagerada, no te preocupes―le dije pasándole la pelota

Pasó como una hora hasta que unas pequeñas gotas amenazaron nuestro juego en el cual, por cierto , yo iba ganando, no me gusta presumir pero quiero que quede bien claro digo para que no se confundan y piensen mal la situación, bueno volviendo al tema…a si, sin más la lluvia cayó sobre nosotros cada vez con más fuerza y lo único que pudimos hacer fue correr a una pequeña grada con un techo que podía protegernos un poco de la lluvia ante el "te lo dije" de mi no muy participativo amigo.

―te dije que llovería―se quejo

―no ayudas mucho sabes Hiroto―dije quitándome el cabello mojado de la frente

―bueno ya no te enojes―me dijo frotándome la cabeza

―no hagas eso, no soy un perro sabes

―claro que no eres un perro―me sonrió―tú eres más lindo

― ¿Qué? ―dije volteándome para mirarlo, él simplemente me observaba con una sonrisa

― ¿Todavía quieres saber la respuesta a lo que me preguntaste hace un rato?

― ¿Cuál pregunta? A sí, eso, claro que quiero saber si no quisiera no te hubiera preguntado ¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que es preguntar eso para un hombre?

― ¿Vergonzoso? A mí no me parece de esa manera

―bueno como sea, ya dime anda que me muero de frio

― ¿Piensas que se te va a quitar el frio cuando te lo diga? ―preguntó de broma

―no es eso lo que quise decir, solo me estas cambiando el tema anda ya dime

No dijo nada por un momento esta vez con una mirada baja quería decirle algo pero no me atreví y solo espere a que se decidiera a hablar

―estar enamorado es…es sentir cada día ganas de estar con esa persona―sonrió―ganas de saberlo todo sobre ella, mirarle y desear que el tiempo se detenga, sentirte mal por las cosas malas que le pasen y alegrarte por las buenas―se detuvo por un momento para suspirar y se acerco a mí―es que tu corazón palpite a mil por hora cuando estas cerca, siempre estará presente en tu mente y corazón a cualquier hora.

La distancia entre nosotros era casi milimétrica, tenía miedo pero a la vez por el cuerpo me recorría una sensación extraña, sentí su aliento tan cerca de mí, no sabía qué hacer, lo dudo pero al fin se decidió a terminar con aquella distancia para posar suavemente sus labios sobre los míos

―eso es lo que significa estar enamorado―me dijo al oído mientras me abrazaba lentamente

Yo correspondí el abrazo, así pasaron unos minutos, sin decir nada, sintiendo simplemente el calor de nuestros cuerpos rodeados por el viento que arrastraba la suave brisa de la lluvia.

―Ahora si debemos regresar o a tu madre le va a dar un ataque―dijo de broma separándose con una sonrisa, yo simplemente me limite a contestar con la cabeza

El camino de regreso fue en silencio hasta que llegamos a la puerta y él se animo a decir unas palabras.

―Midorikawa yo…

―Ryuuji Midorikawa ¿Dónde rayos estabas?, ¿No entiendes lo que quiere decir estas castigado?, eres un rebelde ya no respetas a tu propia madre, ¿En qué me equivoque? Señor ¿En qué equivoque?

―tu madre está loca―habló por lo bajito

―si lo sé―sonreí― ¿Nos vemos mañana en la escuela?

―c-claro―respondió animado

Supongo que a mis 14 años no tengo ni las más remota idea de lo que es estar enamorado pero sé que preguntando nunca encontrare la respuesta así que he tomado una decisión, voy a arriesgarme, no sé si él sea para mí o yo para él pero sé que lo que sentí al besarlo no fue algo común, quisiera algún día poder decir aquellas palabras tan lindas que salieron de su boca, quisiera poder sentir eso ya sea por él o por alguien mas pero definitivamente no me voy a quedar con la duda y voy a descubrir cómo se siente estar enamorado.


End file.
